snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha
- Form ▾= - Robot= - Spirit= }} - Outfits ▾= - Bikini= - Hoodie= - Half-Face= }} }} | caption = Kikuhime | name = Samantha キクヒメ | origin = Medabots | sex = Female | age = 12 | species = Cyborg | status = Deceased | eyes = Green | hair = Brunette | relatives = | friends = Dr. X, Battus | enemies = Buttercup, Blossom, Bell | occupation = Cluster Soldier | residence = Black Eden, Megaville |alias = Sam (by Bell, Sammy (by Bell)}} Samantha (Kikuhime ''キクヒメ ''in Japanese) is one of the major antagonists from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is one of the rulers of the Darkstar Council. She appears as one of the main villains throughout the story and originates from the anime show, Medabots. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Once Samantha was a regular high school girl who battled with others using Medabots. However, at some point there was a Kilobot incident which caused all of her friends and relatives to be killed during. Even her Medabot, Peppercat was broken beyond repair. She was the sole survivor who was kept alive by being turned into a cyborg by several scientists including: Dr. Alexander Megalos, Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane and Dr. Major Ghastly. She was taken in by Alexander Megalos and was treated as his daughter. New parts for her body were made by Zim occasionally and later by the Darkstar Council. She would often go into hibernation to sleep for extended periods of time. She was first introduced by Dr. X along with the rest of the Darkstar Council. She later made her appearance when Megas, piloted by Coop, attacked Mandark's Laboratory. Samantha appeared in her Megabee and fought Megas. However it was too strong and Megabee was destroyed. However Samantha jumped on the Megas, broke the window, and grabbed Coop to punch him. Right before she could land the strike Buttercup appeared and sucker punched her upwards, knocking a teeth out. Samantha was angered and wanted to kill Buttercup but Battus took her away so she didn't cause more problems. In the aftermath of the battle at Mandark's Lab she was seen in Black Eden along with the rest of her crew. She was getting an upgrade to her arm from Commander Destruction, while they talked about the furious Bell. Samantha said that she would tear out Buttercup's limbs one for one to take revenge. Destruction then asked if the upgrade was really nessecary, since it might take too much stress out of her robot half. Samantha disagreed and actually wanted to be full metal. She later appeared at the science fair undercover with GIR in a box on her back. She drops GIR with Sheldon and Tucker and GIR escapes. When GIR had activated the portal on Jenny and the Clusters had invade the science fair. Samantha then was planning to take revenge on Buttercup and began battling with her and Jack. Samantha blocked a slash from Jack by grabbing his katana. She then send out a electronic shock that flowed into Jack and made him unconsious. Samantha stole his katana and fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium to the undergrounds. Samantha was trying to kill the security but was interrupted by Buttercup. Instead of fighting her Samantha followed Bell and Blossom to the core. Samantha headed towards Blossom but got interrupted by Buttercup who grabbed Samantha and tossed her away, allowing Blossom to proceed. Buttercup continues with a barrage of attacks on Samantha, mocking her in the process, making Samantha deadly furious. Because of Buttercup's attacks more of her robotic body begins to show, and Buttercup got the upper hand. However Samantha launched a rocket fist at Buttercup's head, sucker punching her, but was followed by a punch of Buttercup against Sam's jaw. Samantha then threw chains towards Buttercup which tied around her legs, followed by Sam grabbing her limbs with her chain arms. Sam charged up a laser, but got interrupted by the energy balls that were reflected by Blossom down below. One of the energy balls went right through Buttercup and Samantha, destroying the hand, and blaster, of Samantha, as well as the chain that held Buttercup's limbs. Buttercup noted that it would sting, following by a backflip which caused the balls on the chains, around her legs, to jam into Sam's face. Samantha recovers again and follows Buttercup and joins in the fight on the side of Bell and GIR. Blossom then proceeds to attack her. Samantha slashes with her katana, but the attack is dodged by Blossom, who instead kicks Samantha in her stomach. When Samantha sees that GIR had fired a smoke bomb, disabling Buttercup's actions, she headed into the smoke for her, but was followed by Blossom. It ends up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocks Buttercup by saying that she is going to kill Blossom. She then slits the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha is surprised Buttercup bashes into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beats her. Buttercup rips off her tentacles and frees Blossom, she is then tossed towards the core by Buttercup. She sees GIR and knows that he is a robotic Irken SIR unit, and decided to use him to trigger the bomb. Bell notices her plan and throws the katana towards Samantha and impales her in the chest. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. The electricity fried her circuits, just like she mentioned earlier to GIR, and results in her death. Grim reaps her soul, and is surprised she is still in there, and asks her to follow him. She does as said and is placed in a chair where Grim and Dee Dee observe her. Grim continues to do some soul scouting in which he goes through the memories of Samantha in order to uncover something that could be of great importance. Appearance Unlike in her own show, Samantha looks more feminine. She is a brunette, two big locks of her hair go over the side of her face. She has green eyes and a Cluster symbol on her head (only in some occasions). She wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a blue cape and yellow orbs around the neck. She wears a black belt and blue trousers. She wears fingertipless gloves and is known to also wear a white watch around her wrist. In addition to that she also misses one tooth after Buttercup slammed it out of her. During the science fair she is seen wearing a purple hoodie with purple sweatpants and dark pink glasses. She however quickly does her cap off and her glasses. When fighting Jack she also removes the skin from her arms and hands, showing her metal and hard arms. During the fight with Buttercup in the core of the undergrounds she gets a heavy beating and more of her robotic form is revealed. She looses more of her normal teeth and is bleeding but the half of her robot form on her face is already shown. Her eyes are red, and there are some other red glowing parts too at her eyebrow and around the horn she has on her head. She has sharp teeth. Her arms are covered with spikes, and also has some on her knuckles. She later also reveals the small arms on the side of her body, like if she is a centipide. She can also summon those tentacles from behind her back. She can also switch her arm into a canon. Her arm canon was blasted off by Bell's attack that was blocked by Blossom. Powers and Abilities Samantha used to control Medabots but appearantly doesn't use them anymore, with the exception of Megabee that she used to fight Megas. She has showned to possess a great amount of psychical strength, as she is able to lift Coop up. It later is revealed that she is an gynoid and thus also possesses weapons. At the science fair she fights with her exposed robotic arm. She has shown that she can create a giant wave blast and that she can send shockwaves through objects to people, like she did with Jack. She has immense strength and sees different than normal people. She can scan objects and persons with her eyes showing information about it. When fighting Buttercup her skin was shown falling off, and her metalic body was revealed. While in her cyborg form she has shown to have more abilities. She can shoot her hand forwards like a rocket to deliver heavy punches from distance, as she did to Buttercup. In her robotic form she also has more arms, an arm with two fingers was now holding Jack's katana instead of her normal hands. She has a chain ball in her inventory that she threw at Buttercup to trap her. She afterwards used four chains, with spikes on top, to grab Buttercup's arms and legs. She also has an arm canon with which she probably could fire a beam. But that failed since her canon was blasted off. Origin Kikuhime is the leader of The Screws. She owns Peppercat, a cat type Medarot. She likes to use her skill in Robattling to harass other pupils of her school. Kikuhime is shown to also have a soft side, by helping her friends when they need it, but she doesn't like to admit she is soft. This is evident when Iwanoi had trouble with his Medarot, Bluesdog left him. Kikuhime first was reluctant to help him, but then disguised herself as the Chick Seller to give him her wisdom. She didn't seem to like it when when he recognised her. One of her bad traits is that she can be a bit of an opportunist at times. When someone more powerful than the Screws arrives, she either proposes to join the stronger party, or just run away, often leaving other characters alone with the stronger villain. There also seems to have some kind of rivalry with Arika Amazake. Their encounters often end in Kikuhime ridiculing Arika's new plan. Trivia *In the Science Fair, Samantha wore an outfit similar to the one worn by Grim Jr. from Grim Tales. *Samantha one of the few characters from a series where the main character hasn't appeared in the comics. *In Griddles' fanfiction Samantha fell in love with Zim over the course of the story and sacrificed her life for him when he was about to get killed. Category:Medabots Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Cyborg Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Gynoid Category:Featured Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Category:Spirit Category:Japanse Characters